Imagine
by LeaMagic101
Summary: This is a dream I had once, but even though the story says mlp related, it's not really, but there is some in there (my oc and discord)


I sat in my desk and my head slumped against the chair, my hands clutched a pencil. The pencil was dancing across a page a face coming from the curves and lines. I moved forward a little and my head plopped against the table my ear hearing the soft scraping of my pencil. I groaned, for I was tired

"Shut Up Katelyn….", my sister Ashley moaned in her slumber. My head turned and I smiled a little seeing her all cozy in bed sleeping and dreaming about whatever she wanted. I turned realizing I should be in bed too. I turned back to my drawing for a school project. It was going to be used in a story. I closed my eyes and my head slumped back my red hair falling uselessly. My head jerked up, well what head I noticed. Too filled with curiosity I didn't bat an eye at this. I noticed my hands were flat and mitten shaped. What on earth on Carmen Sandiego is GOING ON! I thought to myself. Then my eyes turned a fracture to the right and my eyes widened. A think bubble was slowly etching my last thought. A pencil tip was dancing around. My eyes followed the pencil to finger, to a hand, to a shoulder, to a collar bone, to a white and pale face. Her blue eyes were wide with fascination and fear. My mouth opened wide and let out a scream.

I stared confused at this, for no sound came out of my mouth I looked around and almost rolled my eyes and the slowly disappearing word bubble with the word 'AAAHHHHH'. I glanced at the person and gasped. So did she. We were all in one, the same person. We were both Katelyn Hinkel. A wave of dizziness washed over me and I blinked to stay focused. Her head seemed to be shaking a big grin on her face. Soft chuckles washed my dizzy head. Wait is she laughing at me? I thought. Black dots grew lighter until a little 'pop' and a white light appeared in my field of vision. Strange I see Ponyville? I must be dreaming all this art must me driving my imagination wild.…I thought to myself as the white light carried me to the unknown.

"Hey Lady….oh wait... Scribble Scratch hurry up with my portrait!", someone yelled. My eyes snapped open at this not sure what just happened. I looked at the person… no wait pony? Her hair was light and dark purple and her coat was a pale magenta. Her violet eyes bore into mine some irritation in them. Her eyes narrowed as I studied her features. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she yelled. I just stared at her confused to what was going on. Her horn, that poked out from her hair, glowed a soft gold and she picked up the paper that stood in front of me and turned to face her. "Hmmmm not half bad, BUT! I demand this to be free for, you said you would take half an hour AND YOU Took 4 HOURS!,, she screamed. I winced at this. She stared at me for a second, then she huffed and left. I stared confused, again, I blinked and swallowed. I looked around and noticed no it CAN'T be! I thought. I looked down and screamed.

"WHERE ARE MY HANDS!? QUICK I NEED A MIRROR!", I bellowed. In a cloud of pink smoke a mirror appeared. I gasped at the sudden appearance of the mirror (A pink mare with poofy pink haired muttered "It's a secret, the location of your mirror!" and ivory mare with curly purple hair screamed at this.) at MY appearance. A white coated unicorn stood there in my spot. Her blue mane was in a pony tail. The tips of her mane were a light blue. Her blue eyes widened. Scribble Scratch! I thought to myself. A grin pulled on my face and bloomed. A wooden paint stand stood and that unicorn… no Amethyst Star was here name. Her horn was holding the painting, now rolled up tightly and encased in a golden aura. I wish I could go to…a cloud or rather have the gift of flight. I thought to myself as a bead of sweat made way down my temple. Being high up is cooler than being lower...right? A blinding white light emitted from me and engulfed me. I blinked, as if this had happened before Had it? I faded into another place unsure if this was real.

A fluffy, moist material suddenly appeared. I yawned and opened my eyes and a blood curdling scream escaped my lips. I sat atop a small fluffy white cloud. I stared bewildered at this. HOW ON EARTH IN CARMEN SANDIEGO DID I GET UP HERE?! I screamed in my head. Then I noticed I wasn't falling to my doom. I layed on my back and jerked back up, when a searing pain hit my back when my back touched the cloud. A loud clap of thunder freaked me, so I jumped and my wings spread out in panic. Wait…. WINGS?! I uttered in my thoughts. A smile bloomed on my face and I dropped, not noticing how close I was to the edge of the cloud.

"HELP ME?!", I screamed. The fear of falling caused my wings to glue close. Then I thought Stupid you have wings! I willed my wings to pry open and right before I smacked flat into a pine tree, my wings spread out wide and I flapped them hard and I soared. Freedom feels so… AMAZING I mean… well just WOW! A thought flickered in my head, and instead of the usual light that carried me, a small fizzle reached my ears and I popped out of that world...World? More like a dream?! My thoughts closed as I popped into some other world… no a memory! Stewart, a friend of my dad was next to me. The whole memory came flooding back. We had invited him to dinner with an author of a new book (He was at Politics and Pros), he had left and Stewart had dragged me into singing with him.

"Come Kat*hic*lyn SING!" Stewart cried drawing me away from the flash back. His bald head made me smile, plus his slight stumble made it noticeable he was drunk. Then the song started. His right arm wrapped around my shoulder. His tall frame leaned on me slightly and every now and then, I would mumble the correct toon, while he sang off key. Stewart would point the mic at me expecting me to sing at this and my mouth glued shut at this. His hazel eyes were staring at the screen, and then he would sing before needed to. Afterwards no one clapped. I slapped my forehead and sighed. I sat back down. My eyes widened at a thought My sister is going to sing ABC by Jackson 5, then my Mom will sing 2 Neil Diamond songs, America and Sweet Caroline. I had vowed to never EVER sing karaoke again after the embarrassment, EVEN in my dreams. A smile bloomed on my face at another thought

FLASH!

"GRRRRR…", I growled. This was annoying. I noticed I was in a void, black ooze-like air enveloped me. As I stared panicked at this, it dawned on me, and my fingers snapped. OF COURSE! When ever I think of a something different I go there! This explains everything, plus anything can happen in a dream! I thought of Ponyville and waited for the flash and…"Darn, I guess you can't go back to previous places", I mumbled sadly. I thought of... Discord!

FLASH!

I was Scribble Scratch again and I was in an endless void of nonsense. Then again, Discord was not only the Lord of Chaos but his motto was 'What's the fun in making sense!'. I grinned as I walked around. The void was purple, with nonsense floating around. A small wooden house was in the distance. My hooves slowly clopped, sputtered, and screamed on the ground. I tripped on… a hotdog squirrel? It spited mustard at me and bolted. I stared. Confusing I must say! I entered and the place was filthy. I smiled at the dust bunnies everywhere and the dirty dishes. Ha, I almost forgot he doesn't clean, but makes everything filthy! A little pop made me turn my head. The few windows were covered in soap suds. I walked around the house. I stared at the odd little differences from a normal house compared to his. For example some of his rooms had gravity reversed to everything was on the ceiling. I glanced as dancing pineapples came and danced past me. This brought a chuckle to my lips.

"Strange… where is he?", I muttered to myself, after looking around, taking in the view of a very strange little cottage...no mad house!. A little lightbulb above my head light as an idea struck me. It's tuesday and Discord is at tea time with Fluttershy's! I looked at the small frame that contained the two during a picnic. His horns, a goat and a deer, were on fire, His goat head, with the goatee and yellow blazing eyes with amber pupils were calm, he snaggletooth still, his mismatched body ( an eagle body, a lion paw, a eagle talon, a dragon's foot, a goat leg, a bat wing, and a pegasus wing) wrapped around a small buttercream pegasus, her rosy pink locks rolled down her back. Her teal eyes, met the amber ones. Both were smiling. I sniffed, AW! Fluttercord lives on! The door opening caused me to scamper under the sofa. Discord was home. My body suddenly felt… tingly. I looked and saw my hooves were encased in a yellow aura. I gasped as I was dragged from underneath. He must have seen my tail!

"Well well well who do we have here?", his voice boomed. I turned and screamed. He was big. no so very monstrous, his body was hunched so he wouldn't break through the ceiling. He cackled and shrank back to normal. "Hmm you're new around here, plus how did you even get here? Oh...who cares!", he exclaimed staring at me. His talon was wrapped around my foreleg.

"Put me down Discord!", I yelled. He placed me down and studied me as he got on all fours.

"Your rude?", He muttered.

"Hey like I picked you up, and held onto you with YOUR foreleg.", I said, aggravation creeping in my voice.

"You like to paint", he said, head tilted towards my cutie mark, he said ignoring my comment

"Yes.", I growled "Again I was wondering...what are you doing1!?",I cried as he poked my flank, a gold aura encasing his claw.

"You are no fun, you know that", he spat.

" Well what do you want me to do!?", I yelled. This was getting nowhere so I thought of something… black. Far away from him!

"FINE!", he screamed seeming to have read my thoughts. A small flash and he was gone. His dust bunnies started throwing dust at me. Then I disappeared, and the first thing I noticed was how black my new surroundings were different then before. When I thought black I thought something else?!

My legs ached and cried in pain as a wave a pain shoot through my leg. I stood up and, glanced as a spark ignited, I stared in awe as it traveled from the center to the ground and it floated 8ft up and stayed there hovering, a small black flame. Its dim hue barely lighted the room up. A small growl alerted my senses, and I turned my head and screamed as huge black wings covered me, I stared up into brown, cold eyes. Raven black hair was sticking up at places. Her teeth were bared in anger. I collapsed, and just noticed my leg. The mere scab that was there before, from the weight room in school, was now a deep gash. I gasped as I stared, my legs were nicked and had lots of wounds. I gasped again at my arms, they were covered in this metal, which was covered in deep gashes, my legs were covered in mere cloth. No wonder my legs look like crap! Where am I anyways? Her appearance was the same. Her sword was covered in blood, it was dripping on the floor. My eyes flickered towards the floor and I noticed another sword thick with blood. This girl half bird-Hybrid, was slowly walking towards me taking advantage of my distraction. When I noticed this she lunged at me. Suddenly everything was slow, she didn't even notice this. Her sword was being lashed out, a deep scowl on her face. Slowly a loud cry escaped her lips as she put her full body weight on the sword, which to my disadvantage, was pointed at me, the bloody tip filled with no mercy. A thought occurred and I vanished. The girl dropped and yelled in anger.

"I Theresa Killer shall vanquish you! Well...whoever the fuck you are", she cried.

"Katelyn, time to get up for school", my Mom's comforting voice reached. I blinked, letting the sun's rays awaken me. I looked at her. She giggled "Did you fall asleep at your desk AGAIN!".

"Yeah, sorry about that", I smiled meekly at her. She smiled back and walked into the bathroom. Even that for me was a weird dream!

"How was 1st period, was Ms.M being annoying again?" my best friend Janiah asked"Not really, but I could have been more interesting", I called back as we went our separate ways to our next class. My jacket was tied onto my waist, on the left pocket my phone, every time I would take a step, would thump into my thigh. It was comforting, strangely. A dread for the rest of the day washed over me You have a spanish test tomorrow and that mile run you fail at so often! I thought. So instead of dwelling on this, my dream played in my head like a movie. I realized that my imagination was better than the real world, I mean no homework, no school, and even no mile run. I smiled as I trudged on to art. Moral of my story is; hate the mile run. No seriously, hate it. Jk! It's your imagination and dreams are better than reality, but that doesn't mean that reality can't be fun.


End file.
